Dark Will
by Daffa-X
Summary: Empat tahun setelah kekalahan Adachi, dia masih berada didalam penjara, waktu yang lama itu menyebabkan dia jenuh dan ingin segera keluar, bagaimana tindakannya untuk keluar dari sana? dan apa yang dilakukannya jika ia berhasil keluar?
1. Escape

Dark Will

Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan milik author, Akan tetapi Yu Narukami dan kawan-kawannya baik di Investigation team maupun disekolah adalah milik Atlus, Author hanya memiliki cerita FF ini

A/N : Bersetting setelah kepulangan Yu Narukami ke Tokyo, akan tetapi pada tahun 2015, Yu kembali ke Inaba.

Fic pertama saya di fandom persona series, untuk paraa Senpai-senpai...mohon bantuannya

Enjoy the Story

Chapter 1 : Escape

Inaba Prison.

Empat tahun sejak kekalahan Adachi dalam pertarungan menghadapi Investigation team di Magatsu Inaba, sekarang Adachi sedang berada di dalam salah satu sel penjara di departemen kepolisian Inaba (Inaba PD) , Adachi hanya berdiam diri melihat rekan seperjuangannya, Taro Namatame sudah dibebaskan hari ini, Sementara Adachi harus bersabar tiga tahun lagi karena dia adalah tersangka sesungguhnya

Adachi melihat Namatame keluar dari sel dengan didampingi dua orang polisi dan sang kepala departemen kepolisian, Ryotaro Dojima. Adachi hanya bisa mengutuk-ngutuk Narukami yang telah menyebabkan dia berada disana.

Tak lama berselang, Wakil kepala Inaba PD Naoto Shirogane, menghampiri Adachi, "Mau apa kau?" Adachi hanya bisa memberikan tatapan maut tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. "Ada yang ingin menemuimu, Adachi-san." Naoto menjawab dengan nada datar, layaknya seorang Waka Inaba PD yang profesional.

"Tak bisakah kau melepaskanku, kau bahkan sudah mengambil jabatanku." Adachi sedikit menyindir Naoto yang hanya dibalasnya dengan cuek, "Itu salahmu sendiri."

"APA!? Tak sadarkah kau bahwa aku dulu adalah wakil kepala Inaba PD sekaligus _Senpai_ bagimu disini!?" Adachi mulai berang mendengar jawaban Naoto, "Salahmu sendiri...mengapa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu...? jabatanmu dulu sudah cukup tinggi, sekarang kau tak lebih dari seorang anjing pecundang, Adachi-san." Naoto kemudian pergi sambil membuka sel Adachi, "Moel menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Adachi kemudian menuju ruang tamu, "Ada apa?" Bukanya dingin kepada sang mantan penjaga stasiun bensin yang ternyata adalah sosok Izanami tersebut, "Namatame sudah bebas, apa kau hanya akan diam disini sebagai seorang pecundang?" tanyanya.

'DEG' Adachi terkejut mengetahui dirinya dipanggil pecundang oleh dua orang sekaligus, tapi mereka ada benarnya, ia lebih lama mendekam disini dibanding mantan sekertaris negara yang kehilangan istrinya itu, seorang yang menganggap "menyelamatkan orang dengan cara memasukkan mereka ke TV world" tersebut.

Namatame? Ya, sosok itu merupakan kambing hitamnya atas kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Adachi, dia masuk ke dalam penjara lebih lama dari dirinya, sebenarnya cukup adil mengingat bahwa kejahatannya melibihi Namatame

"Kalau kau memang berani, akan kutunggu kau nanti jam 12 malam, didepan bangunan ini." Moel pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kata yang membakar emosi Adachi, dia berencana akan kabur malam ini, apapun caranya...dia harus membuktikan kepada Moel bahwa dia lebih hebat dari Namatame dan bukan ajing pencundang

Pada kemalam harinya, Adachi hanya diam saja hingga, tidak meninbulkan kecurigaan kepada staff penjaga di Inaba Prison, Tiba-tiba Dojima datang, "Adachi, sebaiknya kau tidur atau kau akan masuk angin." Adachi hanya diam, "...Aku tidak akan mau tidur sebelum kau membebaskanku." Adachi menatap murung keluar jendela.

Dojima merasa iba kepada Adachi dia pun membuka sel penjara Adachi, "Ooh...Adachi, jangan seperti anak kecil...kau harus menjalani hukumanmu hingga tiga tahun lagi." Adachi yang tangannya masih diborgol merebut kunci dari Dojima dengan menggigitnya, "Hey...!" Adachi berhasil membuka kunci borgolnya dan beradu dengan Dojima, ini diakhiri dengan kekalahan Dojima.

Setelah berhasil memborgol kedua tangan Dojima dan mengambil kuncinya, Adachi mengunci sel tahanan Dojima, "Have fun...Dojima-san" ledeknya kemudian dia kabur dari sana.

Dojima berteriak, "ADACHI...! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sontak ini membuat seluruh penjaga terkejut, "Astaga, Dojima-San!" Seru mereka, "Segera gunakan kunci cadangan untuk melepaskanku, kemudian kejar Adachi, dia Lolos." Perintah Dojima.

Alarm berbunyi membuat Adachi sedikit terkejut, namun dia terus berlari hingga ia berhasil lolos dari penjara yang suram itu.

"Hosh...hosh...akhirnya." Adachi terkejut ternyata didepannya, Moel menepati janjinya, "Ternyata kau bukan lelaki pengecut seperti yang selama ini kuduga, Adachi." Ujarnya

"Ayo, akan kukenalkan kau kepada orang yang bisa membuatmu jauh lebih kuat." Ajak Moel. Adachi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Moel pergi.

Itu dia, chapter pertama dari Fic ini, saya harap ini dapat memuaskan para Readers sekalian, author mohon maaf jika ada salah sana-sini, adakah Review untuk chapter ini?


	2. Full Moon Power

Dark Will

Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan milik author, Akan tetapi Yu Narukami dan kawan-kawannya baik di Investigation team maupun disekolah adalah milik Atlus, Author hanya memiliki cerita FF ini

A/N : Bersetting setelah kepulangan Yu Narukami ke Tokyo, akan tetapi pada tahun 2015, Yu kembali ke Inaba.

terimakasih untuk review pada chapter sebelumnya, Author menyadari chapter sebelumnya masih banyak kesalahan...kemudian untuk author Sp-Cs, Moel itu adalah wujud manusia dari Izanami yang ditemui Yu saat pertama kali ketika Di stasiun bensin (Entah Moel itu nama tempatnya apa nama orangnya, Mohon maaf jika salah) tapi dalam fic ini, Author menggunakan nama itu untuk dia.

Sekian pembuka chapter ini, akhir kata :

Enjoy the Story

Chapter 2 : Full Moon Power

Adachi dan Moel pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud Moel, Setibanya disana, mereka menemui , seorang ilmuan yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan manusia dengan menyatukannya dengan kekuatan kegelapan, Moel menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka dan Adachi tampak antusias mendengarkan percakapan mereka. hingga akhirnya membuka sebuah segel.

Adachi terdiam sejenak melihat tindakan kemudian melirik kearah Moel, dia hanya menangguk kemudian dia menatap Dokter tersebut, kemudian membuat lima segel di kelima jari kirinya. sebuah aura hitam muncul disekeliling mereka.

kemudian, Terebi meletakan segel tersebut ditubuh Adachi, Adachi terkejut kemudian dia berteriak kesakitan, Terebi terus mendesak agar segel itu masuk kedalam tubuh Adachi, sementara itu, Moel masih terpaku melihat keadaan Adachi, hingga kemudian dia bersuara ketika melihat Adachi makin kesakitan

"Hentikan, apa kau mau membuatnya mati!?" Tanya Moel kepada Terebi karena melihat dia terus melakukannya meskipun sudah jelas Adachi kesakitan karenanya, "Untuk mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan besar, penderitaan yang kau harus lalui juga besar. itu sudah ketentuan alam." Jawabnya singkat.

Adachi terus kesakitan karena hal itu, Namun menurut Terebi, itu justru menandakan bahwa segel itu bereaksi, dan segera menunjukkan kemampuannya kepada mereka, Moel hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak mengerti tendang hal ini.

setelah tiga jam melalui 'Penderitaan', Adachi akhirnya berhenti kesakitan dan jatuh pingsan, Moel terkejut dan menatap marah Terebi, "Tenang, dia hanya butuh istirahat." Jelas Terebi yang menyadari bahwa dia mendapatkan 'deathglare' dari sang Izanami versi manusia tersebut

Terebi membawa Adachi menuju ruang istirahat, kemudian dia dan Moel melakukan sedikit percakapan untuk menghabiskan waktu, setelah satu jam lamanya, Adachi mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan dia pun mendengarkan penjelasan dari Terebi.

"Tubuhmu sudah bersatu dengan kekuatan kegelapan sang dewi malam, kau akan menjadi sangat kuat di kegelapan malam, tapi...jika kau bertarung di siang hari, kemampuanmu akan menurun drastis, bahkan lebih lemah dari kekuatanmu sebelum ini. oleh karena itu hindari lah pertempuran di tempat terang dan penuh cahaya, karena makin terang arena bertarungmu, maka semakin lemah dirimu." Jelas Terebi, Adachi hanya mengangguk mendengarkan Penjelasan Dokter itu.

"Dia seorang Persona-User, apakah ada perubahan pada personanya?" Tanya Moel tiba-tiba kepada Terebi, "Kemungkinan...aku sudah menganalisa persona milikmu, Adachi-san...dan kurasa akan terjadi perubahan wujud pada Magatsu Izanagi." Jelasnya, "Apa aku harus mengganti namanya?" Tanya Adachi, "Itu terserah padamu."

Kemudian mereka mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Terebi, sebelum pergi, Terebi memberikan satu penjelasan lagi, "Kau akan mencapai kekuatan maksimalmu pada saat bulan purnama, ingat itu...karena itu adalah saat dimana kekuatanmu mencapai nilai maksimal."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan terakhir itu, Adachi dan Moel pergi untuk mencari Investigation team.

"Dengan ini, aku punya kekuatan lebih untuk melenyapkanmu...Yu Narukami."

End of Chapter

Maaf jika chapter ini masih terlalu singkat, Author akan berusaha untuk membuat alur yang lebih panjang di chapter berikutnya

akhir kata, Adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	3. Jealous

Dark Will

Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan milik author, Akan tetapi Yu Narukami dan kawan-kawannya baik di Investigation team maupun disekolah adalah milik Atlus, Author hanya memiliki cerita FF ini

A/N : Bersetting setelah kepulangan Yu Narukami ke Tokyo, akan tetapi pada tahun 2015, Yu kembali ke Inaba.

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, Author kembali mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para Reviwers, Di chapter ini mungkin belum ada masalah serius yang akan memicu pertempuran. memang kebanyakan basa-basinya, tapi ini akan saling berhubungan dengan chapter lainnya

Sejujurnya, Author masih ragu sampai saat ini, sebenarnya 'Moel' itu nama penjaga stasiun gas atau nama stasiun gasnya? akan tetapi dalam fic ini, author akan menamainya Moel jadi mohon maaf jika hal ini merupakan kesalahan.

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 3 : Jealous

Adachi dan Moel pergi dari tempat , mereka akan mulai mencari anggota Investigation Team untuk balas dendam, mereka sudah merencanakan seemuanya, hanya tinggal mengajak Namatame untuk bekerja sama menghancurkan mereka kembali.

"Sesuai dengan rencana, kita akan mengajak Namatame bergabung dengan kita." Ujar Moel kepada Adachi

"Kita tidak membutuhkannya." Jawab Adachi

"!" Moel terkejut dengan jawab Adachi

"Aku dengan kekuatan Malam Bulan Purnama, kau dengan kekuatan Dewi Izanami, kita sudah merupakan pasangan terkuat."

"Tapi, dia masih bisa sebagai penambah jumlah, itu saja."

"Tapi pertahanan dia lemah, dia bisa langsung dikalahkan Narukami...kita hanya akan repot melindunginya!"

"Masa, kita hanya berdua menghadapi delapan orang?" Tanya Moel ragu kepada Adachi

"Aku punya pengganti untuk Namatame, dia _balance _kekuatan penyerangan dan pertahanannya." Jawabnya

Moel hanya menatap heran Adachi, seolah dia berusaha menolak keberadaan Namatame dalam tim mereka, Ada apa mereka sebenarnya? pertanyaan itu langsung terbesit di otak Moel saat Adachi mengatakan dia punya pengganti Namatame.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Adachi yang sadar dirinya diberikan tatapan aneh yang penuh pertanyaan dari Moel akhirnya bertanya

"Kenapa kau bersihkeras mengganti Namatame? kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Moel

"Ya." Jawab Adachi Singkat

"Apa?"

"Dia keluar dari penjara lebih dulu dariku, dan dia keluar secara resmi...tidak perlu susah payah sepertiku, padahal dia lebih payah dariku."

Moel hampir tertawa mendengar alasan konyol Adachi, akan tetapi dia dapat segera mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak tertawa

"_So, _Kau iri dengannya, hah?"

"Tidak Juga!" bantanya, akan tetapi Wajahnya agak sedikit memerah karena pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang dilontarkan Moel sangat tepat

"Kau ini kan mantan anggota kepolisan, seharusnya kau tidak tahu bahwa masa tahanan itu berdasarkan tingkat kejahatan? bukan berdasarkan kekuatan! dasar bodoh...hahaha...!" Kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan tertawanya terhadap Adachi

Adachi mendengus kesal mendengar tertawaan Moel, dia kemudian melontarkan pernyataan mengejutkan

"Dia akan kugunakan sebagai bahan uji coba kekuatan baruku."

"Hah?"

"Ya, aku harus menguji seberapa kuat...kekuatan baru milikku ini, dia adalah bahan uji coba yang cocok." ujar Adachi memberi penjelasan

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja."

Kemudian mereka pergi untuk mencari Namatame.

-End Of Chapter-

Bagaimana Chapter ke-3 ini? mohon maaf bila masih ada kekurangan dihati para Readers dan Reviewers sekalian.

Oh, iya...Author ingin menginformasikan bahwa, Author membuat sedikit perubahan pada format percakapan di Chapter ini ( Jika kalian menyadarinya, kalian akan tahu bahwa model percakapan chapter ini berbeda dengan dua chapter sebelumnya ketika sedang membaca) bagaimana? apakah lebih bagus? jika iya, Author akan menggunakan format ini untuk seterusnya, jika tidak...maka author akan kembali ke format sebelumnya.

Akhir kata, Adakah Review di Chapter ini ?


	4. Adachi's New Power

Dark Will

Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan milik author, Akan tetapi Yu Narukami dan kawan-kawannya baik di Investigation team maupun disekolah adalah milik Atlus, Author hanya memiliki cerita FF ini

A/N : Bersetting setelah kepulangan Yu Narukami ke Tokyo, akan tetapi pada tahun 2015, Yu kembali ke Inaba.

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, author kembali mengucapkan terimakasih kepada reviewers yang sudah memberikan reviewnya pada fic saya ini

Enjoy the Story

Chapter 4 : Adachi's new power

Adachi dan Moel melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari Namatame, Sesuai percakapan mereka, Namatame akan digantikan oleh seseorang yang direkomendasikan oleh Adachi, yang belum jelas apa dan bagaimana kekuatannya, tapi tetap Moel mengharapkan dia itu kuat, kalau bisa lebih kuat daripada Namatame yang digantikannya.

Mereka sampai disebuah hutan, Moel yang heran atas dasar apa Adachi membawa mereka kemari, langsung bertanya kepada mantan _Vice-Officer_ Inaba PD tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Radarku mengatakan bahwa Namatame berada di sekitar sini." Jawabnya sambil fokus memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Jadi kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang dengan radar? Mengapa kau tidak gunakan itu untuk mencari para Investigation Team? Tapi malah membuang waktu dengan mencari Namatame?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku harus menguji coba kemampuan baruku. Dan Namatame itu cocok sebagai kelinci percobaanku." Jawabnya panjang lebar

Moel menatap Adachi sejenak, kemudian dia menghela nafas, "Terserah kau saja lah, aku harap pengganti yang kau maksud itu lebih kuat dibanding Namatame."

Adachi tersenyum mendengarnya, dia sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Moel, "Itu Pasti." Jawabnya yakin. "Aku sudah mengukur kualitasnya."

Adachi tiba-tiba merasakan kontak dari Radarnya, "Ada apa?" Tanya Moel kepada pria itu, "Aku sudah mengetahui lokasi Namatame."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera kesana." Adachi mengangguk kemudian mengikuti sumber sinyal dari Radarnya

Adachi dan Moel akhirnya mencapai tujuan, dan benar saja, disana mereka menemukan Namatame yang sedang membereskan peralatannya, entah habis apa dia disana, Adachi tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Seingatku, kau masih harus berada ditahanan selama 3 tahun lagi, Adachi?" Tanya Namatame dengan heran kepada Adachi

"Kau sudah bebas, tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk berada disana." Jawab Adachi, dia menyeringai kemudian berjalan mendekati Namatame.

"Jika kau ingin mengajakku kembali melawan Yu, aku menolak." Namun, ternyata ini tidak sesuai dengan pikiran Namatame, Adachi malah tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, Kau sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup disini." Ujar Adachi sinis, "Kau ingin bertarung?" Tanya Namatame, Adachi hanya tertawa

Adachi langsung memanggil Magatsu Izanagi, yang tanpa disangka berubah wujud menjadi berwarna Hitam dan kuning yang berbentuk kilatan petir.

"Blackstorm Izanagi...!"

Namatame yang tidak pernah mendengar nama itu segera menyiapkan mode bertarung, dia segera berubah wujud menjadi Kinimo-Sagiri.

Kinimo-Sagiri berusaha untuk mengambil alih Blackstorm Izanagi dengan jurus kontrol, tapi dengan mudah hal itu justru malah mengontrol sang pengguna.

"Kau tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang." Ujar Adachi, dia bersiap untuk menggunakan seerangan selanjutnya.

'Lightning Edge'

Serangan itu kena telak pada tubuh Kinimo-Sagiri, kemudian dia langsung bertindak dengan melemparkan jurus Orchid Arrow, yang mengenai Adachi langsung.

Adachi yang tidak menduga serangan itu, kemudian langsung membuat serangan balasan kepada Namatame.

'Thunderstorm Flash'

Jurus itu membelah Kinimo-Sagiri menjadi dua bagian sebelum akhirnya berubah wujud kembali menjadi Namatame yang sekarat, sebelu akhirnya dia dibunuh Adachi.

"Kurasa sekarang adalah saatnya kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia." Ujar Adachi sebelum melakukan serangan akhirnya kepada mantan sekertaris negara itu

"Selamat tinggal, Dark Blaze" tembakan api yang bersatu dengan kegelapan yang menciptakan api hitam itu membunuh Namatame, dengan melahap tubuhnya secara perlahan dalam api.

Adachi kemudian berteriak dengan sangat keras, hingga Moel terkejut mendengarnya

"Kekuatan yang sempurna...berikutnya giliranmu...NARUKAMI...!"

-End Of Chapter-

Itu adalah chapter 4, adakah review di chapter ini ?


	5. Searching for Investigation Team

Dark Will

Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan milik author, Akan tetapi Yu Narukami dan kawan-kawannya baik di Investigation team maupun disekolah adalah milik Atlus, Author hanya memiliki cerita FF ini

A/N : Bersetting setelah kepulangan Yu Narukami ke Tokyo, akan tetapi pada tahun 2015, Yu kembali ke Inaba.

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, author kembali mengucapkan terimakasih kepada reviewers yang sudah memberikan reviewnya pada fic saya ini

Enjoy the Story

Chapter 5 : Searching for investigation team

Adachi telah membuktikan bahwa kekuatan miliknya kali ini bukan sesuatu yang lemah, dia membuktikan bahwa dia berhasil meng-"upgrade" kekuatannya dengan kebenciannya yang dalam, dan kegelapan yang pekat

Namatame telah mati dibunuh oleh Adachi, lebih tepatnya dia gagal menghentikan Adachi ketika dia dijadikan bahan percobaan kekuatan baru Adachi, Sekarang dia sudah tenang di alam sana

"Kau harus membuktikan ucapanmu, Adachi." Tegas Moel

"Hah...?"

"Kau tahu, pengganti dari Namatame yang kau bunuh." Jelas Moel

"Ooh..." Adachi hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, "Baik, akan kupertemukan kau dengan 'Dia'."

"Dia...? Siapa dia?" tanya Moel

"Ikuti saja aku." Adachi menghentikan pembicaraan dan pergi menuju suatu tempat

"Baik, pastikan dia lebih kuat dari Namatame."

Adachi dan Moel mencapai ke suatu tempat yang ternyata ditempat itu ada seseorang...yang mungkin saja itu adalah 'Dia'.

"Aku kembali, apa kau disana?" sapanya saat dia memasuki kuil yang merupakan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah kembali." Jawab sebuah suara

"Apakah itu 'Dia', Adachi?" tanya Moel

"Kita akan melihatnya."

Tak lama kemudian sosok seseorang muncul dari kuil bagian yang lebih dalam, sesosok manusia.

"ternyata 'dia' itu manusia" gumam Moel pelan

"Selamat datang, apa ini teman baru kita?" tanyanya, Adachi mengangguk dan menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Ya, kau benar Mitsuo, dia adalah pengganti Namatame yang sudah tiada." Terang Adachi.

"Memang kenapa Namatame?"

"Meninggal karena sakit parah." Dustanya sebelum Moel sempat mengatakan yang sesungguhnya

_'Baka'_ Timpal Adachi dalam hati, dia menyadari adanya reaksi kebingungan pada diri Mitsuo

"Oh, okay..." Katanya Ragu, dia kemudian mengambil sebuah jubah dan diberikan kepada Moel.

"Jubah...?" Moel heran karena Mitsuo memberikan jubah itu kepadanya, "Gunakanlah...kau sekarang bagian dari kami." Jawab Adachi.

Moel menggunakan jubah itu, yang ternyata mampu menutupi seluruh badannya, dan ada sebuah penutup kepala

"Kita, sekarang adalah _'Dark Void'_ yang akan membalaskan kekalahan kita empat tahun lalu kepada Investigation Team." Ungkap Adachi

"Tapi...Adachi, jika ini bukan 'Dia' lalu yang mana yang sesungguhnya 'Dia'?" tanya Moel masih heran.

"Dia sedang keluar, mungkin sebentar lagi dia da " belum selesai Mitsuo berkata, mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang datang

"Siapa itu?" Moel heran

"Itu adalah _'Dia.' _" ungkap Adachi

"_'Dia' _?"

"Oh, ada anggota baru, perkenalkan...namaku adalah Draco." Ujar orang itu sembari mengulurkan tangan kepada Moel

"Uh...huh...aku Moel, salam kenal." Jawab Moel.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang kita sudah lengkap, sekarang saatnya kita mencari para Investigation team." Ujar Adachi

"Ya."

Mereka kemudian pergi dari markas dan memulai operasi pencarian Investigation Team.

-End Of Chapter-

Chapter ini merupakan Chapter terakhir dari Fic ini, Terimakasih bagi para readers sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini.

Akhir kata dari Author

Adakah Review untuk Chapter terakhir ini ?


End file.
